


Skin

by tsuruko (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tsuruko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smooth and soft and it was doing incredible and terrible things to her to have Kenma in her lap right then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking/talking a lot about genderbent Haikyuu!! and this is what came to me first as far as fic ideas. It's kind of a test to see if I can write these kiddos as ladies and I think I passed? Hopefully? There will be more of these happening. My friend gave me a list!

The shower had been on in the next room longer than Kuroo had been paying attention, but she knows it’s been a long time. Her phone is so close to dying from her constant attention on it and she didn’t have anything else with her at Kenma’s house to keep her from getting up to something mischievous while her friend showers before they retire for the night. Kenma never took long showers; they were a waste of her time. She was very much a get in, get clean, get out kind of person, no dawdling, while Kuroo was the exact opposite. She liked long, hot showers that loosened her muscles before she went to bed, especially when Kenma was sleeping over at her house.

Kuroo was about to hoist herself out of Kenma’s bed and go investigate what she could only assume was a crime scene—Kenma had been in there for almost triple her normal time, it was safe to believe that she had sunk down into the drain or something along those lines by now—but the water shut off when she had only pressed one foot onto the floor. She quickly righted herself before Kenma returned to her room, legs crossed at the ankles and sitting up just slightly when her back against every single one of the five pillows on Kenma’s little bed.

Her eyes wandered to Kenma when she walked in, as they always did when she was around, and Kuroo couldn’t help the small smile that touched her lips while she watched Kenma pull on her night clothes. Her hair was wet, dripping on bare shoulders, and Kuroo licked her lips, wanting to suck the water off of her skin. Kenma pulls one of Kuroo’s old t-shirts over her head and shifts herself into a pair of panties that Kuroo is almost certain she’s hiding on purpose.

When she turns and meets Kuroo’s eyes, the tops of her cheeks are flushed. Kuroo reaches for her, wiggling her fingers, and Kenma crawls into her lap, pulling the blanket around her shoulders, around the front of Kuroo’s body, and Kuroo wraps her arms around Kenma’s waist. Her skin is warm to the touch. Kuroo leans in, presses little affectionate kisses below Kenma’s ear, the end of her nose brushing against wet hair and she smiles just slightly as Kenma’s skin flushes deeper, thinking of it as a victory.

“I want to show you something,” Kenma whispers, her voice soft, purring almost, only for Kuroo to hear.

Goosebumps prickle Kuroo’s skin and she nods, releasing her hold on Kenma’s waist so she can squirm closer to Kuroo, legs crossed in her lap, seated on top of Kuroo’s thighs. She reaches forward and takes Kuroo’s wrists in her hands, placing them on her shins. Kuroo groans the instant her fingers graze Kenma’s skin. Smooth and soft and it was doing incredible and terrible things to her to have Kenma in her lap right then. She rarely shaved her legs, if only because it was such a bother and she was afraid of cutting herself, but when she did, Kenma knew that it drove Kuroo insane.

She strokes her fingers up and down the length of Kenma’s claves, tilting her head up to kiss her on the mouth, lips lingering there until Kenma whimpers, pressing in close. Shifting in her lap again, Kenma leans to straddle Kuroo’s thighs, Kuroo’s hand’s sliding to stroke down the back of her legs, Kenma’s arms around her neck.

“‘S soft,” Kuroo murmurs into their kiss, watching through half-closed eyes as Kenma’s cheeks turn a deeper pink. She looks good like this, flushed and purring in Kuroo’s lap, and Kuroo tells her as much, listens as Kenma whimpers, the sound sending a tremor down her spine.

Kenma pulls away from the kiss just far enough to look at Kuroo, even in her lap, their eyes are just barely level. Her hair had wet the shoulders of her t-shirt and dotted a few droplets on Kuroo’s, as well. They look at each other for a long moment, silently exchanging words before Kenma opens her mouth.

“Your hands feel good,” she says, and Kuroo slides her hands up to her hips, under her shirt, stroking her fingers underneath the curve of her breasts, along her ribs. Kenma leans down to kiss at Kuroo’s jaw, lips wet and making the smallest sounds with each kiss.

They slide down into the pillows and Kuroo moves Kenma to lay on her side, kissing every inch of skin she can reach while Kenma makes little insistent noises above her, and Kuroo knows what to do, can read those sounds as easily as if it was spelled out slowly for her. Kenma’s hands move to Kuroo’s short hair and tug lightly, and Kuroo thinks something along the lines of _she's the end of me, I swear_ , before her mind goes entirely blank with Kenma’s little moans echoing between her ears.

 


End file.
